Excerpt from the Journal of Gabby Knought
by BertaS
Summary: A Gnomish Adventurer, Archeologist, Historian and Cartographer named Gabby Knought keeps a journal of her experiences in a faraway land. Inspired by the characters and players, practically stolen really, from the D&D Sessions of myself, my daughter, her fiancé and other members of our gaming group. The only payment I get is the warm fuzzy from your reviews.


Title: Excerpt from the Journal of Gabby Knought

Author: BertaS

Rating: PG

Word Count: 12K

Warnings: May contain: Violence – Sexual situation/Inuendo –Strong Language

Summary: A Gnomish Adventurer, Archeologist, Historian and Cartographer named Gabby Knought keeps a journal of her experiences in a faraway land.

A/N: Inspired by the characters and players, practically stolen really, from the D&D Sessions of myself, my daughter, her fiancé and other members of our gaming group.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to whoever it belongs to which isn't me, my daughter, her fiancé or the other members of our gaming group. The only payment I will receive is the warm fuzzy I get from your reviews.

**Excerpt from the Journal of Gabby Knought**

Historian - Andorian Airship, Adventure - decommissioned

Expedition leaders, Rob and Rayna from the free city of Sky, Patent Pending

Orders from King Rob to establish trade routes

**Andorian Encampment North of Ilsurian on Lake Syrantula and the Skull River**

It has been a while since I have had time to write in this account. In fact, I am having to start over and recall the events of the past few months to write the first entry in this journal. I will be excluding most of the trip to Varisia. If you want that, speak to Rob about reading the report I handed in a few days ago.

My name is Gabby Knought. I should probably mention that I am of the race commonly called Gnomes. I am three-foot one inch tall. My skin is a lovely shade of pale green, and my eyes are a dark green. I have bright red hair that I keep tied up in a multitude of ribbons, I like ribbons, much better than hats. As you may, or maybe you don't, know most Gnomes would not be caught dead without their hat. It's a cultural thing, I guess. If you want my opinion, they wear them because we all have the most uncontrollable hair in the multiverse and need something to cover it up. The only Gnomes I knew growing up were my parents and little brothers and I always found their little pointed hats a bit silly.

As a young child we move around a lot for Father's work. I won't go in to all that. I spent the later part of my youth running the streets and in the libraries of Twingates, Druma on the south side of lake Encarthan. Mostly to avoid my younger twin brothers, Bobby and Berty. I learned calligraphy and scribing from my mother and the love of exploring and cartography from my father. History and Archeology, I learned from my books.

Suffice it to say, that as soon as I reached my majority, I joined an adventuring group. We called ourselves TRBL, others called us Trouble. We eventually made our way to Kersse, dogged by those damnable mantis' the whole way. You can check out our exploits at the Adventures Guild in Twingate or Kersse, I suppose.

It was also during this time that I came to know the profit Zathro, and through him Thock. I am not in any way devout, but I do appreciate he is out there.

After the events in Twingates and Kersse, and the breakup of the exceptional group that was involved, which I will not go into here, other than to say, I hate Red Mantis Assassins. I made my way to the city of Almus, which is in the country of Andoran, where I continued my habit of running the streets, albeit with a bit more caution than I used to. Devouring any printed word available as Almas has some excellent libraries.

I had several jobs during this time, both with the Adventurers Guild and at various shops in Almus.

It was another encounter with the mantis' that made my decision get as far out of town as I could. I sometimes worry for the other members of TRBL. I know the mantises are still looking for all of us.

I was hired as a Historian on an expedition to the territory of Varisia.

Varisia is an uncharted area that is only sparsely populated but is believed to be rich in natural resources and has lots of cyclopean ruins. A very good place for a young archeologist to make their name. It also has the added benefit of being over a thousand miles from Almus.

I enjoyed most of the airship journey. We were flying out of Almus under King Rob's banner on the Adventure. She was a sweet ship. We had fair winds and clear sky's most of the way.

On day 42, although we had only used a small portion of what we had on board, we made a brief stop for resupply in Taraman in the Nimathas territory at the west end of Lake Ecarthen. By day 47 we were flying mostly in a west, northwest direction and were over mostly uncharted territory.

The trouble started on our 68th day out of Almus. That is the day we encountered a Cheliaxian air ship. I was on deck adding to the topographical map I was working on in my spare time (see recreation of map at back of journal). A habit, I am certain, that my father would be proud of. I was just drawing in the joining of the of two rivers to the east of our location when they fired the first shot. It saddens me that that map and most of my original journal was destroyed in the ensuing fight and the, as Rob called it, poorly controlled landing. The loss of my flicker mace was also a heavy blow.

It was a good thing that I was on deck when the fight started as one of the first Cheliaxian ballista bolts made matchsticks of my cabin. We were able to beat them back and, while we didn't see it, I am certain that they crashed at least three days before we did. They were on fire, we weren't. Thank you, Rayna.

After the fight we more or less followed the river looking for a largish town where we hoped to find assistance with repairs to the ship. The poor _landing_ made repairs unnecessary. The Adventure would never fly again. It was rather sad to see her dismantled to be used in the building of the encampment.

Ilsurian has a population of approximately 850, mostly of Cheliaxian decent, and is situated on the estuary of the Skull River on the north shore of Lake Syrantula. It is ruled by a counsel of six who are elected every second year. Rob has worked out an agreement with counsel for permission to establish an encampment and trading post to the north of the town.

There is of course a bit of friction as most of our crew are of Andorian decent. And as you may, or may not, know Andoran and Chelax have, after many years of war, an uneasy truce that states they will not attack each other within the borders of either country. The Varisian territory, however, is no man's land, and hostility is quite possible.

On the seventh day after the crash, I, having completed my historical account of the journey and my contract, was included in a foraging group into the forest to the northwest of the encampment. We encountered a group of three travelers who told us of an unusual occurrence.

A small fishing village named Holburg experienced a shift in location. The town had been situated along a broad but shallow river in an arid land. It was now a day and a half walk to the northwest of the Encampment and the town of Ilsurian. A three-mile diameter chunk of desert was now in the middle of a forest. Without the skills to survive in this new environment and no source of fresh water, the town is now unviable.

I was sent with the representatives from Holburg to speak to the Ilsurian counsel. It took some negotiation and the help of a few other adventurers who were in town, but we are to investigate the odd occurrences in the Ashwood Forest to the east of the Skull River. In exchange, the population of Holburg, almost two hundred souls will be made welcome by the Ilserians. I must add that Holburg was one of the most racially diverse towns I have ever encountered.

When the council found out that I dabble in cartography, they also asked me to map the area for them as they have only the most basic of maps. They gave me some made up title of 'town cartographer' and a large ragged piece of parchment. I will eventually get around to plotting out their map for them, but I don't think it is a priority as they have been here for the last seventy-five years without one. That and the area is changing rather rapidly with the influx of people.

I suppose I should introduce my new companions. The representatives of Holberg are Kothas Etswynn, who is at least half elven. He is tall and lean as most elves with pale skin and longish dark hair. He has warned us that if he has to use magic it may go wild.

Rilzax is a bronze dragon-borne paladin in bronze armor. I have met other members of his species and must say he is a rather striking example being over seven feet tall.

And Ajin, who claims to be a doctor. He is of average build for a human I suppose. He wears a long dark colored robe. He seems to be a little mad as he speaks to an invisible friend named Jen Ho, who he claims is his brother, who he saved from death.

Our new adventurer friends are Twyland a half elven bard. I have found in the first twenty-four hours that I have known him, that Twyland will hit on anyone he deems higher than a seven on his attractiveness scale and he has slept with at least one person per day since he arrived five days ago. Considering this, I assume he has to be considered rather attractive. I don't see it myself.

Nero Skederia of the Skaderia Ironworks is a human journeyman sent to the Varisian territory to expand the business and make a name for himself. Nero is again of average size for a human, shorter and thinner than Ahjin but slightly taller than Twyland. He is almost painfully shy, but I have already learned that he was adopted by the owner of the ironworks. Nero can fix almost anything. And has a good head for business. In his first meeting with Rob he has already discussed a new sighting mechanism for Rob's boom stick.

Fiore is a human female and a cleric of Ravatar, who claims to be married to Nero. He denies this. She preaches, "Fire cleanses, Burn Bitchs!" She wears the minimum amount of clothing and I believe she would go naked if it weren't for the need to support her overly large breasts.

And Hades, who is a Firblog. He a large person, nearly twelve foot tall. He is a rather independent sort. I don't really know a lot about him. He seems to like Twyland and in true Firblog fashion, calls him 'Tiny Dancer'.

We decided that we would set out on our quest to investigate the strange occurrences in the forest across the river in the morning and headed to the encampment, where I have a tent that we do not have to pay sleep in like we would at the inn. During the night we were attacked by dead things coming across the river presumably from the forest.

During the ensuing battle with an undead beholder Hades was surrounded by a large murder of crows or ravens, I am uncertain which. When the large black birds cleared he had been replaced by a very large, rather confused, Goliath. We have learned he is named, Dirge Lightbearer Onyx, but I don't know a lot about him as yet, other than he has a Tiefling follower named Horus.

While the clean up of the dead and wounded was taking place, we observed the Mayor, E'Rilley Breaton, selling the dead to a strange man who was covered from head to foot in a long black cloak. This stranger was very tall and seemed to glide or float along in a rather unnatural way.

We had a small altercation with this man and I decided to follow him, he went south along the river to the bridge, across, and then north till he was just past the Encampment on the other side before heading into the woods. The same woods that our party was to be exploring and that the dead that had attacked us had presumably come from.

According to the discussion we had after I got back, Ajin is convinced that the cart the man had was made of bone and was being pulled by a skeletal horse. Dirge was not happy with the selling of the dead and if he had not been so confused and exhausted by his abrupt arrival and the fight he probably would have reacted a lot more negatively than he did. As it was, we nearly got ourselves arrested. I hope that is not going to become a habit with this group.

We got a late start due to the interruption during the night and decided to do some investigation in the town. Kothas went to the bar, he said to gather information, but I think it was to see if he could get laid. He and Twyland seem to have that in common. I believe that Nero and Fiore went to visit the black smith and Dirge went to sleep.

I found later that Ahjin offered his assistance at the field hospital and was not well received. This may have been because, for some reason, he was not wearing his clothing. I have also heard a rumor about one of the guardsmen in a similar state at around the same time. I have decided: I don't want to know.

I went to town hall to see what they could tell me. I don't know why I always forget that I don't like government types. I spoke to two different council members, Darla Khesteron who it turns out is the town's black smith and was actually on her way out of the building. And Vea Smere who couldn't find her desk, or anything else, under the mess of paperwork she had it buried under. And neither one of them seemed to feel that there might be a connection between the man purchasing the dead and undead people and animals attacking the encampment and town. Vea did suggest speaking to the Mayor as he is the one that worked out the deal with the strange man who I learned is named Kalaril.

When we regrouped that afternoon at the Two Waters Inn, we decided that we did not want to be wondering around the forest in the dark and Twyland, Dirge and I went to see what else we could learn of the town. That is when we met Phil who Twyland seems to know. He mentioned a job and Twyland invited himself to a meeting about said job.

Late that evening Twyland, Dirge and I went to the meeting at the Gilded Hand which is down the alley between the Shiver Den and the Lockbox. Nero, Fiore, and Ahjin stood look out at various locations around the street.

After a small amount of confusion where Twyland forgot the code to get in I was able to get us in by knocking twice waiting and knocking once again. Rather a standard code.

Once inside Phil asked Twyland and Dirge why they didn't bring their black cloaks. I was wearing my cloak, it is actually dark purple, but it and I went unnoticed, I'm good at that. I did find it odd that they had extra cloaks.

As guild meetings go, this one was one of the more upscale I have ever attended. Although there seemed to be a lot more shady-types there than the size of the town would indicate. The snacks were nice, fruit, cheese and bread as well as a nice watered wine. Not enough to provide anyone liquid courage, but a nice touch. The decor was fairly nice with tapestries on the walls, the most prominent being a bronze dragon head with red and black splotches. These tapestries mostly hid the multitude of holes and rough tunnels leading to, or from, the room.

We were told to put up our hoods, mine was already up, and then the ground rumbled, and the head of a large black magma dragon with obsidian scales came through one of the holes. The Dragon then told us to arm ourselves and to go through the tunnel and to the north to stop a shipment of supplies coming down the river from getting to the new encampment of strangers because, "they are growing to strong". And that the specific tunnel indicated would bring us up in one of the tents on the north edge of the encampment.

I had no compunction with accepting a couple of extra daggers, a quiver arrows and a bandolero of darts. I did hesitate at the wands but managed to grab three of them. Twyland and Dirge were also able to acquire several items as well.

The tunnel that everyone else went down would have been a very tight fit for Dirge, after all, he is over seven feet tall and correspondingly broad, and he and Twyland told Phil that they would meet everyone later. I, again, went unnoticed.

We left the way we had come in and met up with the rest of our band. Dirge sent Horus to the encampment to warn them of the band of thieves, they were all captured. I found out later that Kothos was the first to sound the alarm. After a brief attempt at escape the band of thieves were recaptured. I think that Twyland may have had more to do with the escape and less with the recapture than the guards believe.

**Into the Forest**

We were finally able to set out on our quest this morning. We found that the town has hired another group of adventurers to guard the bridge across the Skull river. They are apparently to keep out contraband such as the drugs, shiver and scooma, as well as handheld boom sticks. I thought, for a moment, that Twyland was going to get himself and us by association into trouble as he seemed to be acting quite paranoid about what might constitute contraband.

While we were talking to these fine fellows the ground shook and there was a deep growling rumble. We noticed that there was now what seemed to be the very tippy top of a white tower in the distance over the woods. We had heard this same noise the previous night but had not known what it was.

Things went well for several hours before we were set upon by several creatures, specifically a white, a skeletal war horse and a skeletal minotaur as well as half a dozen human zombies.

We were able to defeat them fairly easily while taking only minimal damage. After the fight we discovered that they had some interesting items in their possession. Including a couple of daggers, a long bow, and two scrolls, one of which Kothas accidentally activated while trying to determine what it was. He took more damage from the swarm of whirling blades and would have to rest soon. We also found a Potion vial that seemed to contain red fire, a scimitar and a flat iron rod with a button on one end. As well as several gold coins.

At this time there was another loud rumble and we could see the tower had risen higher above the trees.

A short time later we discovered a barrier of black fire that extended as far as the eye could see in either direction. While examining this several sticks and a javelin were disintegrated. I am so glad I didn't go with my first instinct to simply try to jump over this strange fire.

I finally remembered reading about this kind of fire fence and that it requires a token of some kind for a living creature to pass. The only thing that our attackers had that seemed to fit this was the scimitar that Kothas had claimed. He seemed very reluctant to take his hand off this sword.

Surprisingly, Kothas was willing to place his new sword into the black flames. It did not disintegrate. I don't know if I should call what he did next brave or foolish. He stepped forward into the flames. It took several seconds for him to traverse the five foot of flames, he reported that he could see the tower and that the area between us and it was sparsely wooded with mostly burned trees and very little in the way of underbrush.

Kothas returned across the flames and complained of a raging head ache. He wasn't sure he could cross again any time soon. He would need rest first. He also adamantly stated there was no room for an additional person in the area the sword allowed around him.

Fiore flashed her tits at him and convinced him to stab her hand with the sword and stick it into the flames. This, I can say without hesitation, was foolish. The sword was fine, Fiore's hand and arm were not. The wound, if that is what you want to call it, was at least clean, cauterized at midway between elbow and shoulder.

This is when Ahjin and Fiore attempted to ride the warhorse that Jen Ho was possessing. Yeah, surprised us all that Jen Ho is a real entity. They both fell off. It was almost comical. However, the three of them set off back to the town to see if they could acquire any tokens to pass this barrier. It will take them a while. I don't expect them until morning.

After we made camp, Dirge, who had taken on the minotaur, scared us all by attempting to wear the upper half of this very large skeleton as a way to transport it to our little camp site. He then proceeded to dismantle the skeleton and formed a kind of skirt with the longer bones, and a helmet from the skull. Barbarians are a bit odd that way.

There was one more rumble and we were able to see that the tower was visibly getting taller before Ahjin, Jen Ho and Fiore returned. They were able to rig up a kind of saddle and were now riding. The odd thing about the tower growing was that the top remained the same it seemed to simply rise in the air then settle back at a higher point.

Fiore handed around the gold coins that the Mayor had given her. She said that he wanted them back when we were done. The odd thing about these coins was that they appeared to be Dragon gold as it briefly turned red when given away.

We had been traveling that morning for about forty-five minutes when a root jumped up and slapped Ahjin on his backside. He was lucky not to fall flat on his face. He was accusing Jen Ho of this attack when another root tripped Rilzax.

Less than twenty feet away was a, well… I'll call it a tree. It and the small hill it was standing on was not showing the same fire damage that a lot of the surrounding area was. It was waving its branches and seemed to be reaching for us. It was also snarling and had a great deal of teeth, especially for a tree. Kothas was grabbed by a root and was being pulled towards tree's gaping maw. He managed, from his prone position to send an eldritch blast at it and Fiore sent a fireball before Dirge ran up and attacked with his axe. I fired an arrow and Twyland played his lyre to inspire us.

When the tree was dead, we noticed that there were a lot of things laying around on the ground, useful things, like shiny white gold armor and a shield, a fancy cloak, A javelin of lightning, those are really nice, I am not tall enough to use one but as I said they're nice. There were also rings and potions and coins of various sizes and types as well as other bits and bobs that my companions seemed to find interesting.

I found a pair of almost new boots in my size. Hard to come by those, as my feet are rather small even for a gnome. And a flicker mace. Had to clean it up a bit but I am very pleased to have my weapon of choice back in my hand.

Twyland found a couple of pouches. In one, the plain brown one, was a small chest, in the chest was a deck of cards. Special cards that produce magical effects. Very rare and very dangerous. I hope he doesn't do anything crazy with it.

The second pouch, the rust red one, when he put his hand in he pulled out a living rat. This was odd, and I am not sure the world needs more rats, but he seemed pleased with it.

Kothas found a pair of slippers that allow him to walk up the side of a tree as though gravity didn't exist or was suddenly at a right angle to the ground. Weirdest thing I have seen in a long time.

We didn't hang about for long and proceeding forward again. We did have a job to do, after all. It wasn't long before we were attacked again. Four gargoyles this time. They weren't as hard to kill as I had thought from my reading about them.

When they shattered the only thing they left behind, of any interest, was the four lumps of adamantium, each in the basic shape of a heart. I assume this was what was animating them. Something to read up on later I suppose.

Dirge also kept a set of wings that he ripped off the one that he killed. He is wearing them like a cloak. As I said before, barbarians are odd like that. He does however, create a rather frightening spectacle. I mean he is almost eight feet tall, onyx skin, wearing a stone cloak, bone skirt and minotaur skull helmet and carrying two huge battle axes. He is rather impressive.

As we continued the fire damage lessened and there were more trees that seemed to be recovering.

We came to the edge of the trees and found a clearing with the tower in the middle. We saw a lot of undead shambling about seemingly moving materials from one area to another closer to the tower. There were two of the largest giants I have ever seen, but they seemed to be just standing there on each side of the tower.

The tower appeared to be white stone, it was round, about thirty-five-foot-wide and on the side facing us there was an arched opening at ground level. The strange thing was that there was an identical opening about thirty foot up from the ground directly above the one at ground level. There was also another about twenty foot above that and eight more at fifteen-foot intervals above that.

Then came the rumbling we had heard several times before; only this close it was almost deafening. The giants were lifting the tower off its foundation and the other undead were placing blocks in a new level under the tower. The giants then gently lowered the tower onto its new level.

The tower was now twelve levels high as far as we could tell. At least there were twelve window/door openings, all facing us as we looked out from the tree line.

It was getting dark, so we pulled back into the woods and slept till just prior to dawn.

Twyland was playing around with the pouch that the rat had come from and managed to pull out a giant boar. Dirge and I were all for having pork chops, but the others vetoed this as a proper fire to cook such a thing would probably draw unwanted attention to us. The pig was a nice source of warmth though.

When we approached the clearing again the next morning, the only undead we could see were the giants who were sitting, leaning back against either side of the tower. They appeared to be asleep or dead, which is unusual for things that are undead … dead … I mean, that they were just lying there like the dead usually do. But … not. That is a bit confusing, isn't it?

Sometimes my companions throw caution to the wind. We sprinted across the approximately eighty foot of open space to the tower. Kothas did a spell of some kind and stumbled a bit as he suddenly grew to at least twenty-five foot tall. I don't think that is what he was going for. But then again, he did warn us about his magic having the potential of going a bit wonky.

Dirge went straight into the building. I went up the side of the building to the second floor. And yes, I climb that well. A vertical surface isn't that much different from a horizontal one to me. I am not sure how the others managed to follow me up the side of the building, I suspect Kothas had something to do with it, but they did. We met Dirge on that floor. There was nothing but some boxes, and things stacked on shelves. Kothas, back to his normal size, was then pulled himself in through the window/door. I am just going to call them windows from now on.

Kothas and I went back out the window to scout the next floor up. We saw four skeletons that were moving some boxes around. For things without muscles, they are actually surprisingly strong.

The rest of our party came up the stairs and we were able to over come the skeletons with little trouble while taking no damage ourselves.

The next two levels were storage rooms with more boxes of salt and cheap weapons. We were a bit unnerved to hear a strange bubbling, gurgling noise coming from somewhere above us. Kothas and I kept going out the window and up the side of the tower, to scout each new level, instead of up the stairs like the others. We rested on the fifth level before proceeding up to the sixth.

On the sixth level we saw Kalaril directing some zombies in the rearraigning of yet more boxes. As he headed up the stairs he told them, "It will be ready soon." We surprised the zombies, and they were quickly disposed of. When we looked around this room we found a hell pug in a cage. As hell hounds go he was actually quite cute, although I wouldn't want to see him out of the cage.

Both Fiore and Dirge were, I believe, tempted to take him home with us. Dirge managed to shove one the zombie's arms through the bars of the cage to the hell pug. This seemed to please both of them.

The seventh level was divided into three rooms, a small one for more storage, where we found a bag of the coins that turned red when handed to another person. As well as a sitting room and a bedroom.

Fiore went into the bedroom to find a chamber pot. An odd thing happened when she rejoined us. She said there was a second voice in her head. She thought it might be from the book she looked at while searching for that chamber pot.

She said his name is Theodore and that we only had one hour to stop the summoning of an elder demon named Orchis. When questioned about having voices in her head she said the one had always been there. Nero didn't seem concerned about this, so we let it go.

Kothas and I again went out the window to reach the next floor. We discovered the source of the bubbling, churning sound. Kalaril was inspecting a potion. Rather surprised me that he was doing this by sticking his hand into the cauldron. A cauldron that I would have been able to swim in. I mean that quite literally, the thing was huge, like four feet tall and fifteen wide… I wonder if he is compensating for something.

He again moved up the stairs and the zombies he left behind moved about, shifting a tube thing on the wall and throwing a leaver. The tube dropped into the potion and the rumbling shaking started again. I don't like being in a moving building. The tube seemed to be sucking the potion out of the caldron and up to the next floor.

My companions came into the room and subdued the zombies. Nero threw a thousand ball bearings into the cauldron and Fiore cast a purification on it as well. We could hear the ball bearings going up the tube. We pulled the leaver back and the tube lifted from the potion.

We had made quite a lot of noise and I think we were all a little surprised that Kalaril had not come back down to investigate. Of course, when we got to the next level we found out why.

I have seen summoning circles before, but not like this. Honestly, the thing was twenty feet across on a raised platform twenty-five feet across, leaving just five foot of actual floor space all the way around except where there were 10-foot-tall pillars with bowls of fire on top. The ceiling was at least three levels high.

I don't know a whole lot about magic, but I do know the size of the circle indicates the size of the summoned. We were about to be in a world of hurt because Kalaril was already chanting.

Kothas, Ahjin and Fiore also seemed to realize that we were about to be in trouble as they discussed, in loud whispers, a messenger spell. I don't know what words were used as it was Ahjin that actually sent the thing.

In addition to Kalaril there were two wraiths and five zombies. Two of these were archers. I stepped inside and into the shadows next to the pillar to the right.

Ahjin cast an eldritch blast at Kalaril, and Dirge strode directly across the center of the circle and swung at Kalaril with his great axe. I was surprised these attacks didn't do more damage.

Fiore shot a fire ball at two of the zombies killing both of them and scorching Kalaril as well.

Nero got the third zombie with his rapiers. And the forth, when directed toward Kothas who had had fired an eldritch blast from outside the window, simply walked out the window and fell to the ground, when Kothas pulled out of sight. I guess good help really is hard to find.

I swung at one of the wraiths with my flicker mace and somehow, even though I know I hit where I should have done a lot of damage, I seemed to have not made impact with anything solid. I stepped back and crawled up the wall and to the other side if the light pillar. Singed myself slightly as I did so but was out of range of any retaliatory attack the wraith may have wanted to make.

At this point I could see something starting to manifest on the summing platform. Not much, just the ground transforming from a smooth surface to something more, rocky.

Kothas moved to a position fifteen feet up the wall and halfway around the room and fired an arrow as Fiore pulled out her mace of terror and dealt a harsh blow to Kalaril as well.

I took out the last zombie with my flicker mace and Ahjin cast toll of the dead on a visibly hurting Kalaril and he fell to the floor. There was a howling voice shouting, "NO!" and Kalaril rose again though he was now skeletal, instead of a living person.

Nero jumped forward and with one massive blow shattered him into a dozen pieces. Hadn't realized he had that in him.

At this the wraiths simply floated away through the walls of the tower.

We were all just beginning to breath a sigh of relief when someone came in the window and several other people came up the stairs.

Rayna, looked around, "Are we in time?"

She in fact had not been, but then again, I guess we didn't need as much help as we'd thought.

When we returned to town I handed E'Rilley the bag of dragon gold we had found in the tower. I neglected to tell him it wasn't the same coins he had given us. He seemed to be reluctant to answer our questions which frustrated Fiore, so she cast a zone of truth spell and we pretty much interrogated the man.

He was not aware of the activities that were taking place on his land. Of course, we hadn't been told the tower was on his land before we started our quest.

He was not concerned about the dragon. Nor would he admit to, being the dragon or being related to the dragon in any way. Just to knowing about it and assuring us it was not a threat.

When asked about the price on the tower in the woods, he first gave an outrageous amount but had to bring that down by a considerable amount when asked what his lowest price would be.

After this treatment I was surprised that he actually paid us for our work and that he didn't insist we leave town.

**The Land Deal**

After much discussion, a sorcerer's tower in the middle of nowhere was deemed impractical and the Mayor offered us a good deal on some lakefront property with a warehouse and dock already on it for twenty-five hundred gold. We put down eight hundred and will be paying seventy-eight gold per month for the next twenty-four months.

It was during the signing of the contract that I learned something about Twyland. His last nae is Light. As in the father that one of my former companions, Dee Light was searching for.

We spent three days cleaning up the warehouse and negotiating a contract with Rob for the Encampment. Nero was ecstatic to be able to use the massive axe head that we procured from the skeletal minotaur as a sign, the New Skaderia Workshop is up and running.

During this time, we were each approached by people that wanted to offer their services as follower. I was less impressed by the man that more or less accosted me about this than some of the others of the party.

Kothas has accepted the services of a lovely lady scribe named Lana Lovefillia.

Fiore's new follower is an Elven Ambassador.

Our first contract is to build Fencing for the Encampment. They will be paying four thousand gold (6.5 G per liner foot) for six hundred and twenty-five feet of fencing.

We have hired workers from Holburg to cut, haul and shape the trees as needed. Unfortunately, on the third day of work there was and accident where a tree fell in an unexpected way and a worker was killed. His widow, Mary and son Philip, have been paid a substantial substance amount and we have hired Mary to assist Lona with the book keeping.

Also, after having to chase away wolves several times, we have purchased five guard dogs. Fiore had fun naming each of them with names that all mean the same thing, Fuego, Ahi, Bul, Ignas and Fire.

While scouting for the tree cutting operations we discovered an underground ruin. Without going inside, it appears to be a simple tomb. But with these things you never know until you get inside and start digging around. It could turn out to be that once in a life time discovery. Hopefully we'll have time to explore soon. We are also in need of additional materials such as stone and metal ores. Specifically, adamantium.

Plans for our strong hold are progressing apace. We finished our first contract in good time and have received a bonus. After all expenses we have two thousand one hundred forty gold in the business kitty.

Also, during this time, we identified one of the rings that Fiore had put on in the Sorcerer's tower. And her arm is growing back. A bit disturbing to see a baby arm sticking out of her stump.

**Are we insured?**

**There is no State Farm Here!**

Dirge and Horus have decided to leave us on a personal quest. Horus spoke to me shortly before they made this decision, asking about another that could fly with wings, called Crow. I gave him what little information I had. Of course, it was second hand information that Crow had gone with Anubis. I made a quick, rather crude map to the general location of the City of the Dead very far to the south.

That evening we had a going away party and were not in any shape to make it back to the warehouse, so we stayed at the inn.

While eating breakfast, a man came in and was rather distraught about something weird happening, when Twyland questioned him, he just snorted and said, "You haven't been outside this morning. You haven't seen the mountain, have you?"

This, of course, piqued our interest and everyone but Ahjin, who would not leave a table full of food, went out to have a look. Where before when one looked across the lake to the south, one would see soft rolling hills, there was now a huge snow-covered mountain.

Unsure what was happening everyone started for the warehouse. I stepped back in to the inn to tell Ahjin to shake a leg and get to warehouse. I then ran for that location myself.

On arriving at the warehouse, there was a long-low rumble and we observed a humongous chunk of ice slide off the side of the mountain. The avalanche was awe inspiring and terrifying as the massive amounts of snow and ice slammed into the water of the lake.

We knew that we had very little time, before the displaced water would reach us, but we set to work shoring up the warehouse as best we could and sending our workers to the Encampment as a precaution.

During the mad scramble another danger suddenly sprang into being. A very large white dragon burst from the top of the mountain and made a beeline for Ilsurian. Its flight path seemed to be directly for our little business as it followed the tidal wave that was bearing down on us.

We were further amazed to have the large black dragon that seemed to live under the town shoot out of the water just behind the wave and attack the interloper in the most awesome, amazing, horrific, battle of dragons that has ever been see by anyone.

I have never been so amazed and frightened in my life. As they fought both in the air and under the water there were flashes of fire and ice, steam frequently impeded our vision and it was at almost the last moment as Ahjin arrived and Lana, who was supposed to have evacuated threw up an Impervious Hut Spell to shelter us from the wave.

It took nearly a half an hour for the water to go back down. During that time, we finished off the sausages and margaritas from breakfast that Ahjin thoughtfully brought back with him. we also observed several types of aquatic life including a very long thick tentacle.

Please remind me, that I don't ever want to be anywhere near a flatulent Ahjin again. We briefly discussed whether or not stepping outside to drowned would be a better alternative to being trapped with that. Thank goodness Fiore was able to cast an air freshening spell.

It turned out the at the placement of the hut was quite fortuitous, as it seemed to deflect the brunt of the waves force to the sides and the warehouse and the contents, while wet, was not really damaged or washed away.

As we were starting to clean up one of the towns mages, that we had previously seen to our left closer to town casting what appeared to be a shield in front of the Braeton Docks, came by and was drying up the standing water. We accepted his assistance with the contents of the warehouse.

Once the warehouse was secured, we made our way to the encampment to discuss this turn of events with Rob and Rayna. Nero has plans for a 'Dragon Killer' Ballista on a heavy wagon. Rob is excited about this. However, we will need Adamantium for the bolts.

Rob was depressed that he couldn't set off immediately to slay the dragons.

We will be investigating the ruin that we discovered earlier in the hopes of finding the needed resources to help fortify the town and encampment as well as weapons to fight the dragons.

**Tomb Raiders **

After a long rest we set out at daybreak and reached the ruins in good time.

Entrance Corridor – About 35 foot heading north into the ruin just before an intersection with a room ahead and to the right (east) and a corridor to the left (west), we came on a Gate Trap. I unfortunately tripped this as I was trying to dismantle it. I took minor damage. Fortunately, it did not fall all the way and we were able to slip under it to continue our exploration.

Tomb of Sextus Varius – On entering this room we noted the large sarcophagus in the middle with writing in common that says, "If you are to keep this you must give it to me." There is an etching of a huge gate on wall opposite the door with the same words, only they are in Celestial. In the corner there is a set of plate armor with the name "Sextus Varius of the Delion Order" on the sword. Looters seem to have been her before us. But if that is so, why are the armor and sword still there?

Intersection – after traversing approximately 40 feet (east) we came to a 3way intersection with another corridor running north/south. Again, there were words on the wall in Celestial. They read: "I Sextus Varius swear the Delion Oath, to serve law, battle chaos and keep the Delion lore secrete."

To the north the corridor slopes downward and there are many claw marks. These marks are similar to the ones we observed in the dragon tunnels.

To the south after about 50 foot we came to another chamber. We encountered our first monsters here. There were 3 goblin-like creatures that transformed in to dog like beasts. (Bargets I believe they are called.) And a bone demon. We took a lot of damage, but we were able to defeat them. We were rather happily surprised to find and rescue what I at first thought was a damsel in distress. Turned out to be a male elf that was being held prisoner by the monsters. His name is Corelion Fayranol.

5-B. When we entered this room, we noticed several other creatures leaving and closing the gate that separates this chamber from the corridor that continues to the south. On examining the gate, it became obvious that the locking mechanism had been moved from one that kept something in to one that would keep things out. Curiouser and curiouser, don't you agree?

While we were examining the gate, we noticed noises beyond said gate. A large demon with huge wings was suddenly thrown against the wall of the corridor where it turned to the right (west). There was a loud voice that seemed to be castigating this demon about his ability to guard something.

After the seeing that, we decided that we needed a rest and were heading back to the first room before attempting to open the gate. I was on point on the way back. I was almost to the entrance corridor when we encountered a very large man with golden hair and wings made of light. I was not alone in finding him quite attractive.

His name is Alexi. He wanted to know where the evil doers were, and I pointed the way I had just come. Unfortunately, I had just pointed at my companions. I had to quickly say that the bad guys were down the left-hand corridor behind my companions. He nodded and moved that way.

We all followed him. I think we have more curiosity than sense. Twyland was talking to Alexi almost nonstop.

When we reached the gate chamber, Alexi appeared impressed with our defeat of the Bone Demon and the Bargets. He was however unimpressed with the gate. He appeared to simply push on it and it shattered. He continued down the corridor and did battle with at least two maybe three demons.

We cautiously followed Alexi down the corridor for about 25 feet then turned left (west) and entered a roundish room.

Portal Room - To the west-northwest section of the room was a door onto an open sky. We observed very far in the distance that there were more demons on the other side. Alexi pulled out a feather and when it disappeared he said, "My Brethren will be here momentarily.

Our new companion, Corelion, told us that he was on a mission to close the dimensional rifts and portals, like the one in this room. Alexi said that was fine as long as he waited until after he and his brethren had gone through.

It was rather amazing to see a dozen more people with wings of light enter the room and form up like soldiers ready for inspection. They then moved though the portal to do battle with their enemies.

Before he left, Twyland convinced Alexi to meet up for drinks later. Alexi said okay, and he would see him in twenty-five years. Twyland was ecstatic.

It took some doing but we beat on the edges of the portal causing it to collapse. We were just in time as one of the demons was coming toward us. His sword was in the lead and had actually come through when the portal closed leaving a huge red hand holding a megalithic green and glowing sword on the floor.

The room shook with the closing of the portal and we were surprised to see a small tunnel open on the southeast side of the room. At this point we had to rest before continuing.

This room is important as we have found some material that may be of use to us. Hell-Iron is not something you find a lot of on this plane. But I'm sure Nero will be pleased with the discovery.

After resting, we woke, and broke our fast before continuing down the newly opened tunnel. It was a long walk mostly to the south east and I felt certain that we are almost back to town when the tunnel opened up onto the hugest cavern I had ever heard of.

It was at least a mile long and almost as wide. There was the ruin of a village or small town in the middle of the cavern and five huge root-like pillars seeming to hold up the ceiling. There were also dozens of small portals, most were closed but occasionally one or two would open, and others would close randomly. There was no pattern just chaos. That, although, was not the first thing that drew our attention. The black dragon was flying through the cavern battling small winged creatures that I have yet to identify properly. I have to add some extra-planer bestiaries to my reading list.

We were on a ledge, the left side of which sloped roughly fifty feet down to the floor of the cavern. As we were starting down Ahjin tripped and Twyland quickly cast feather fall on all of us. I personally don't have any problem with what a lot of people seem to feel is rough terrain. But flying or rather floating down was a bit quicker and quite fun as well.

As we reached the floor of the cavern the dragon was suddenly in front of us growling, "Leave. Now." He actually seemed to be attempting to protect us. While his attention was on us though, one of the creatures he had been fighting landed on his back and began attacking him. We fired arrows at it and killed it. The dragon seemed very tired and he was hurt not only from the current fight but probably from the white dragon two days ago.

When we asked what we could do to help he said, "Protect the roots. They support the town." Surprisingly, he then passed out. It was then that we noticed the creatures attacking the roots. Trying to cut them down. They hadn't made much progress.

We immediately decided the best way to protect the roots was to close the portals. These portals were considerable easier to destroy than the previous one. Any distortion of the rim was sufficient to have them popping, like soap bubbles. Several eldritch blasts from Ahjin, Kothas and Fiore, was all it took. I think they were competing as to who could take out the most with one blast. Each blast skimmed along the wall seeming to scrape off thin layer of rock and dirt. As soon as the creatures saw what we were doing they beat a hasty retreat through the still open portals before we got to them.

Twyland cast a healing on the dragon. That is not a sentence I ever expected to write.

When the dragon woke he was grateful. He told us, "That is the first sleep I have had in weeks. I have been fighting those vermin for two months."

We asked, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I am Ajax Firestorm." He said proudly, "Over eighty years ago I had a fight with one of my brothers. I fell into a lava pit and the next thing I knew I was falling through the sky. I soon found a band of people. They were traveling, and I followed them because they intrigued me. They were different to anything I had seen before."

"I studied them, learned to assume a form similar to theirs. They were fleeing a war and I helped lead them to this place. They are mine." He declared.

"Why did you come into my tunnels?" he then asked us.

Twyland replied. "We need building materials for fortifications and weapons. For when the white dragon comes back."

Ajax snorted, "You can do nothing, leave Arathator to me."

Fiore asked, "When you say the people are yours, what do mean?"

"All dragons hoard something." He said with a growling chuckle. "I hoard people. They are all I have. They are mine." He then said, "Come, I will take you back to the surface." He then wrapped us in his wings like a bird does its chicks. It was a unique experience.

The next thing I know we are being thrown from a hole in the west wall of the town. As we were collecting ourselves we noticed that Nero was not with us. About four or five minutes later, a cover was thrown back and a dragon wing flaps up once and disappears and Nero rolls across the ground.

Apparently, Nero spent time talking with Ajax.

We went to see Rob and Rayna to let them know that we only had one dragon to worry about. However, when we got there we were told we had been summoned to King Rob's court in Almus.

Reactions were varied. I actually had no wish to return to Almus. I believe I said something to that effect to Rob. "That's over a thousand miles. You do remember it took us nearly three months on an air ship to get here? And we no longer have an air ship."

His response of, "There are other ways to travel." Did not inspire any enthusiasm for any of us.

Twyland was quiet but I could see he was just a happy as I was. I wish we had time to trade stories. Then again if we are riding to Almus we will.

Nero and Kothas also objected as they didn't think it a good idea to leave the new business.

Rob said he would watch over the strong hold for us. And Rayna indicated a circle on the floor of the Rob's tent. We were teleporting to Almus. Oh goody.

At least I didn't throw up on arrival. Others weren't so lucky.

We were greeted by a young man who introduced himself, "Hello, I am Charles, I am a steward, not the Steward but a steward. If you'll come this way?" he waved his hand in a beckoning motion. "King Sky is waiting for you."

"Wait, what. When did that happen?" Twyland almost shouted.

Charles looked shocked, "You hadn't heard? King Rob passed." He sniffled a little. "He hid his illness form everyone until it was too late."

At this point we entered the throne room. And King Sky stood to welcome us.

I am going to skip most of the actual conversation and just say that after he mixed up nearly everyone's names, he then directed us into a private dining room and gave us a rundown on the state of Almus specifically and Anderan in general. As well as how the war to the north was going and explaining that he wanted us to go to the World Wound and close the huge portal there. Apparently, there is a power source to keep the portal open on the other side and we would have to enter the portal to achieve the objective.

Now, I have been told to go to hell by many people and in multiple languages but never have I been given such explicate directions as to how to get there. Nor had I ever entertained the idea of actually going before.

Getting home would certainly be a challenge, as if we manage to achieve our objective the portal would close before we could use it to come back.

He also let us know that intelligence indicates that old fiend Orchas, is somehow involved. Lovely, I don't think my day could get much worse.

He then gave us until morning to decide.

I went to the Library to read up on the World Wound as well as demons, devils and the levels of hell and whatever else we might find on the other side of the portal.

The area of our world known as the World Wound is a study in contradictions. It is alive with volcanic activity, but it can get quite cold away from the volcanos. Flat cracked desolate expanses interspersed with sheer cliffs and crevasses as well as craggy mountains spewing molten rock and steam. An ever-changing land. I was able to find only the most basic of maps. It is frequently overrun by devils.

I learned that while both demons and devils are evil, devils are almost always lawful in their own militant way. They all follow the same leaders/masters in a totalitarian stratocracy. With rigid rules for everything. They have been fighting the demons for centuries.

It is thought that devils were once the army of the celestial mountain but were forbidden from returning after the wars in hell changed them so much. That is actually a very sad thought, to exile your veterans for becoming what you needed them to be.

Devils want to rule the multiverse. I also found mention of an ancient treaty, where the ultimate leader of the devils, Asmodious, agreed that the only links between the seven levels of hell and other planes of existence would be on the first level and no others. The first level being called Avernes is ruled by a devil named Zariel.

Demons, on the other hand, just want chaos and destruction. They hate everyone and everything. They would love nothing more than for the multiverse to return to its primordial abyssal state.

After learning this, I have to wonder how a demon, such as Orchas, could be involved with the devil army. They should have killed him for simply being a demon.

While I was studying most of my companions went into town to do some shopping. Although I understand that Kothas went to his room to meditate before sleeping.

They told me what happened while they were out:

Twyland, Nero and Fiore were looking for a magic shop. Corelion was just along to see what he could see.

When they happened on a shop called, 'Trinkets – Trinkets – Trinkets!' and decided to go in. there was a loud tick-tocking noise and Nero was amazed at the intricate clockwork thing on, and in, the walls. He spoke to the Gnome on a ladder working on a section of the mechanism and was told that Elfin would see to his needs.

Elfin was another Gnome, apparently Twyland put his foot in his mouth when he laughed and commented about the unusual name. I don't know why some Gnomes do this to their children. I thank all the gods that will listen that my parents were at least somewhat less weird than most Gnomes.

Anyway, Nero purchased two rings of warmth for him and Fiore. If we are going into Hell. He would have been better off getting rings of heat resistance. If I survive this I think I will commission a set of earrings one holding a charm of fire and heat resistance and the other a charm of frost and cold resistance.

After he apologized and Twyland inquired if they had any bags of holding and or an ever-full flask.

They were apparently told the whole store was a building of holding. The clockwork mechanism was what was keeping the expansion viable. He did the whole step out, and back in before declaring in astonishment, "It's bigger on the inside." And indeed, the exterior was a simple narrow one story, while the interior was three stories with an expansive amount of floorspace.

Elfin shouted several times toward the back room demanding that Earl bring the rings in from storage.

Nero began backing toward the door when the offhand comment of, "We haven't determined whether we would implode or explode if the mechanism stops working." was made by the Gnome on the ladder.

Earl came out and handed the rings to Nero and accepted his gold.

Fiore asked about a mace that was on one of the shelves, she didn't have enough gold to purchase the item and asked the Gnomes if they would come down in price. They seemed to think she was offering something she wasn't. We, and they, are probably lucky she didn't set their shop on fire when she finally realized what they were implying.

She tried to give Elfin her dragon gold coin, telling him that he could get any woman he wanted while holding the coin.

He said, "Let's test it out." slapped the coin back into her hand and continued, "Now you will sleep with me."

Fiore shook her head as she looked at the coin and said, "You have to be holding it."

Nero piped up from next to the door, "It only works on your own race."

The Gnome shook his head, "To bad. I like taller," he scanned Fiore from head to toe and back up, "women." He then shook his head and went back to Twyland's request.

Twyland was a bit shocked when Elfin said, "We can't keep them in the shop." While he tapped on a series of round projections on the counter, then there was a whirring sound before a strip of parchment was extruded from a slot.

He was then told as he was handed this ticket, "Go out the door, make a left, go to the next intersection and make a right. You will meet a man named Sammy. You have ten minutes."

They all proceeded to follow those instructions wondering what would happen if they couldn't make it in time.

When they rounded the corner there was a human male sitting on a box, leaning against a building, with his feet up on the edge of a cart.

When asked, he confirmed he was indeed Sammy. When handed the ticket he examined it briefly as reached into the cart and pulled out a small metal box and dropped the ticket into it. Sealed it up and shook it before setting it down and stepping back. There was a small explosion and the box shook briefly.

Sammy then reached into the cart and pulled out a dark brown backpack that he handed to Twyland.

Twyland thanked him and they proceeded down the street to see what else they could find.

Corelion stopped to look at bows, but since he has no money he wasn't able to buy anything. The proprietor said they were having a promotion and gave each of them an unbreakable arrow.

As they made it to one of the many squares and were looking at the notice board, Twyland was suddenly feeling very week and fell into Fiore. The others were quick to notice the red stain spreading out across his lower back.

Corelion quickly scaled a building to see where the assailant went and was able to fire an entrapment arrow.

Nero who had not been able to follow the man on foot but was able to follow the path of the arrow.

Fiore cast a healing spell on Twyland and he was able to move with her as they followed Nero and Corelion.

The man they found was apparently a former lover and kind of business partner of Twyland's named Marcus. They had a brief time to talk before the city watch showed up.

Marcus seemed to blame Twyland for the job they were doing going pear shaped, his imprisonment and torcher therein. He tried to get Twyland to let him go for old times' sake.

Twyland shook his head and snarled, "Old times' sake? You knew the risks. We all knew the risks. And you'd have left me just a quickly."

Just as the watch arrive, Twyland cast the suggestion on Marcus that he didn't know him.

The intricate dagger they found on the man was wide and long. An assassin's dagger and covered in blood.

They all had to go down to the guard house for statements and Twyland gave an alias of twenty-three-year-old, Liam Likesworth, an orphan from My Lady Art Thou, Orphanage in Greenswell, near Ilsurian.

When asked about family specifically children, Twyland just smirked and replied, "Well, there may be one or two that I know of, that might me mine. I do get around a bit."

When the others were told they could go Fiore loudly exclaimed, "I want to stay with Twyland."

The guardsman's eyebrow went as he looked at the man that as far as he knew was named Liam.

Twyland shrugged a little sheepishly, "Middle name. Sorry about that."

As soon as Nero was out the door of the guard house, he ran for the castle. He was greeted by an officious steward named Tayler and when Nero said, Due to the less than scrupulous nature of Twyland's personality he is being held for questioning. After someone tried to kill him."

The man snorted as he dug through the sheaf of parchments he was carrying. "I see, you should have picked these up _before_ you left the castle. Here we are form 34-J. Yes, that is all in order. One for each of you."

Nero thanked the man, took the parchments, and ran back to the guard house.

After breaking our fast, we once again met King Sky in the throne room. When we all indicated our willingness to except the mission, he indicated to young steward, Charles, that he was to leave. As he closed the doors the red velvet curtains that lined the area behind the throne moved. They expanded from either side to surround the throne in a twenty-diameter circle.

"I am going to show you one of the most well-kept secrets in the realm. If this mission were not so important I would not do this." He then moved several parts of the throne, (sequence redacted for publication). The throne shifted and parts of it drew apart to form walls around three-quarters of a spiral staircase.

We reached the bottom and traveled a short way down a corridor to a large room that was least twice as large as the throne room, maybe a bit bigger. There were piles of gold, silver, copper, jewelry and loose gems in barrels and chests. Weapons and armor of every verity stacked all over the room. Dozens of things that I couldn't identify. A veritable Aladdin's cave of wonders. Then there were the display cases. They were… well, let me just say that some of the items displayed had some of my companions drooling. Not that I wasn't, there were at least three glass covered book cases that I would have loved more time to explore.

"I am prepared to loan, or possibly gift you each any one of the items in this room, with the exception of the things in the display cases."

A tall thin man dressed in a black suit with a green tie and matching open robe came around a set of shelves.

"Ah, Charles, having a good day?" inquired King Sky.

"Indeed, Sire, how can I help you?" Charles said pleasantly as he glanced around at the party.

Twyland perked up, "A bow to kill demons, would be awesome."

I muttered devils not demons." I don't think anyone was listening.

Charles' eyes did a strange thing as they went from a bright blue to a silvery gray and almost seemed to flicker with an internal light. When they went back to normal he said, "Apologies, we don't have one of those. Perhaps… ah yes, this might be of use to you instead." He handed him a hallow metal tube about a foot long.

Twyland looked the pipe over as he said, "Uh, thanks, I think."

Charles smiled, "A chime of opening. You strike it and any lock you point it at will open. It has ten charges."

He then looked at Nero. "Rapiers I see, please hold them up." When Nero did so, Charles frowned slightly, "That one is good, the other not so much. Let me see." His eyes went silvery again and he smiled before walking a short distance and picking up a rapier the guard of which was in the shape of and eagle with wings spread and claws extended. "A dancing blade." He nodded with his head cocked slightly to one side as he offered the sword hilt first.

Nero took it with a nod of thanks.

Charles then tuned to Kothas with an inquiring look.

Kothas shrugged and said, "Surprise me?"

Charles smiled as he pulled a small metal cube, just over one inch, out of his pocket and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "Whatever you do, don't simultaneously press the buttons on the sides," he tilted it this way and that showing said buttons, "until you are ready."

"Ooookaaay." Kothas said as he held out his hand.

Charles smirked a bit. "I assume you will find a use for a fortification at some time in the near future. I suggest having your companions stand behind you to avoid being crushed."

Kothas smiled happily. "Of course." He then gave a shallow bow with both hands clasp loosely around the small cube.

"And for the lovely lady… I think… you have an affinity with fire?" at Fiore's nod, Charles looked around the room with silver eyes. "Here we are." he motioned to a small brazier sitting on one end of a fancy gold table. "A brazier of command. Specifically, fire elementals."

"Well, I do like burning evil doers." She hefted her mace and lay it on the table. "Don't suppose I could trade this for a 'Mace of Disruption'?" she glanced between Charles and the King.

King Sky shrugged, and Charles nodded as he moved to retrieve the desired item. When he returned he looked at Corelion

Corelion said, "I would like a longbow, please."

Charles smiled as he reached across a pile of gold to pickup the requested bow. "Its name is, Norwell's Wrath. Enjoy."

He then turned to me and said, "And last but not least," He pulled an amulet from another pocket, "The Amulet of the Planes. Should you find yourself where you don't belong. This will help bring you home." It is pretty, I suppose. A large onyx surrounded by gold. I will have to do some research on the ruins carved on it as I don't recognize them.

Before we headed back upstairs, Kothas wanted to exchange his slippers for boots of flying. Not sure I see the appeal myself, but to each his own.

The court mage will perform the spell to teleport us to the front lines near the portal at the World Wound. Have I mentioned I don't like this mode of travel? It has not made me throw up yet. But I figure it is only a matter of time. Unless repeated use makes it easier, which I somehow doubt.

I am leaving this journal with King Sky and should I live and ever come back this way, I will retrieve it.

Note by King Sky:

Ms. Knought and her companions did in fact survive their trip and completed their mission. At the time of this publication, they are back in Ilsurian running their business and helping make the territory safe for all those living there. We hope that they will one day visit us again.


End file.
